


Take the Hint

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = "Why not?"
Relationships: Sludge/Skyfire
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36





	Take the Hint

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Characters:** Skyfire/Sludge  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.
> 
> IT'S MY 13th FANDOMVERSARY!!! WOOOOOOHOOOOOO! All my love you all of you who've supported and encouraged me for so long! I appreciate every last comment and kudos you give me. I'm so happy to be a part of this fandom. It's an honor and a privilege, sirs, madams, and others! Here's to many more 13 year blocks of sexy robutts! <3<3<3

Skyfire looked up when the lab door opened. "Oh! hello, Sludge. I'm afraid Wheeljack isn't in here."

"Me Sludge not looking for him Wheeljack." The largest of the Dinobots walked into the lab, and though Skyfire watched nervously, Sludge moved gingerly toward him.

"What can I help you with?" Skyfire asked, confused. He was aware that the initial assessments on the Dinobots had been made on _actual_ sparklings, and now they were as fully adult as the Aerialbots. Still, they weren't known for _trying_ to be careful, and the lab was full of dangerous chemicals and projects.

"Want learn something," Sludge replied, looking around before he stopped next to Skyfire to stare at him with a steady gaze.

"Uh..." Skyfire floundered a moment. "What would you like to learn?" Swoop was doing incredibly well as a medic apprentice, and Grimlock was proving to be quite the tactician -never mind how often he hid it- but Skyfire didn't know what _he_ could teach Sludge.

Sludge eyed Skyfire a moment more. "Done reading what have." He pointed at the shelf along the far wall. "Sometime him Wheeljack let me Sludge borrow."

"Wheeljack lets you borrow our science texts?"

"Yes. Me Sludge know be careful."

Skyfire nodded to cover his surprise. "Yeah, of course." He smiled and stood to lead the way to the shelves. "Is there a specific subject you've been reading up on, or are you just... taste-testing as it were, to see what might catch your fancy?"

Sludge chuckled as he followed along. "Me Sludge just taste-testing. Like astrophysics though. Stars cool. Want see some day."

"Yeah?" Skyfire asked bent close to the shelves to find the set of datapads. "That was what I wanted to do- well, not astrophysics entirely. I loved exploring though, and that was part of the qualifications. One day, I really hope the war will end and I can get back to it." He chuckled and pulled a few datapads from the shelf. "Hopefully without the whole being lost in ice th- oh!"

Sludge stood closer than Skyfire expected when he turned.

"Me Sludge thank you Skyfire," Sludge said and gently took the datapads. "If you Skyfire ever want, me Sludge would love go with into space. Can help with patrol."

He was... very close, Skyfire noted and he felt his spark jolt when _why_ clicked. "I can try to clear taking you as a passenger for my next mission," he offered. But oh, Primus! Skyfire needed to have a serious conversation with Wheeljack before he did that and before he let Sludge get any closer.

"Sludge like that," Sludge said and eased back with a -rather adorable- smile. "Talk at you Skyfire later?"

"Of course. Any time," Skyfire replied and realized he really meant it. His spark was still pulsing a bit faster even as Sludge made his careful way out of the lab.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
